


Changing Sides.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Bad Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rare Pairings, Season/Series 04, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: A Sequel to Five Times Fantasy-Fix Facts...AU Conversation between Jim and Neil inside Neils office (not out)Following Neils stag party celebration...(Some actual/similar dialogue added.) Season 4 and onwards.





	Changing Sides.

Jim knocked on Neil's office door and was quickly invited in. 

Neil asked. "Yes Jim, what can I do for you?"

Jim spoke quietly and coyly. "Neil, I'm erm sorry about last night, I don't know what came over me."

"That's alright Jim, we'll have to do it again sometime!"

"Erm that's just it Neil, I half expected you to try it on, so before arriving I'd taken an antidote to excessive alcohol and oral stimulants, and I erm."

Neil interrupted him. "Well Jim, spit it out then." 

"Erm well Neil, what I'm trying to say, is that I was fully aware of you sucking my cock, and I erm loved every second of it! I've never felt like that before and I believe you thought as much from my reaction at the time, without knowing the full extent of my actual awareness! I'm even more in awe of your great big piss off balls now, and I cant wait to return the favour as it were!"

Jim was still feeling nervous and shy, not himself at all.

Neil's face was a mixture of bemusement and pleasure seeking. "Ahem well Jim, it looks like I've finally got you to own up to fancying the pants off me! It was hard going for a while, and I'L tell you, I was tempted to give up, but it seems like my persistence has paid off handsomely! Thanks for telling me so promptly Jim, looks like my wedding is the only thing that is really off now!"

"Neil I I.."

"Shhh Jim, Di's out and your moving back in! You've made my day Jim! At last your all mine, ohh and one final thing Jim, lock the door and come over here to show me again what I've been missing out on, and we can erm put it straight back in again! And I'm going to show you what's in store for you later, just for you Jim!"

Jims embarrassment was subsiding, he had well and truly made his bed, so he was just going to have to lie on it, and so much more from now on!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> When I added the previous work I wasnt aware of the comment tag about moderating.  
> I thought it meant *Allow a moderate ammount* of comments!  
> Apologies! And feel free to comment on both works via my new site name!


End file.
